Reliving the Past
by nobody501
Summary: Set during Fool For Love, Right after Buffy says "You're beneath me", Instead of going back to his crypt, Spike meets up with a vengance demon, and makes a wish, which takes both him and Buffy into his past.
1. Unknown Wishes & Too Many Drinks

He hit hard on the cold pavement. Buffy's emotionless voice reached his ears with the same words that had broken his fragile heart so many years before. "You're beneath me." Buffy turns around and walks away, anger in her step, not realizing how much those three words could affect Spike. He begins to gather his money as tears threaten their way to the surface. No. He won't admit how much pain those words cause him, not even to himself. Stuffing a few bills in his pocket and leaving the rest laying carlessly on the ground he stands and walks back into the Bronze. The loud lights and colors blurred together in his mind as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He needed a drink. It would help numb the pain, at least for a few hours. He sits down to a very attractive woman. She had golden brown hair reaching halfway down her back with a slight curl at the end. Her deep blue eyes seemed seemed to catch his attention as soon as he looked into them. She wore a black halter top with a knee-length bluejean skirt and stylish black boots and a ruby red necklace lined with diamonds. Her name was Melanie. They talk for a couple hours. Spike began to trust her. In his drunken abyss after the many drinks that had intoxicated him he began to lay his heart on the table.

"I just wish she new how I used to be, that I never really changed. There is still some William in me, some humanity that I never could seem to get rid of. Now all I am to her is Spike, the big bad. Someone she could never trust because I'm evil. But I've changed. She thinks of me as Angel...I know it. She saw how he changed, how he no longer loved her, and assumes that's how I am too. But she's bloody wrong...I just wish...that she new me how I used to be." With Melanie, Spike didn't feel the need to keep his feelings in, hell after this night he'd probably never see her again anyway.

Melanie reached over and touched his hand gently. "Sometimes it's just hard for people to see the real person inside, sweetie. They're just so wrapped up in their beliefs and how they think things are that they can't see the truth. No worries, though, they all see it one day, but sometimes it's just too late. Then they're the ones that missed out. I have to be going now, so goodbye. And one last thing," these final words were spoken as she stood up and began to walk away, "wish granted."

The last two words were heard, but not thought of. He took another drink of his beer, savoring the flavor in his mouth a moment before swallowing and stood up. He walked to the door leading to the back alley, deciding to go on back to his crypt. Slowly he walked home, oblivious to anything around him as he stared at the ground, watching his feet glide over it until he reached the crypt. He stumbles in and falls onto the couch, a recent addition to his collection of stolen furniture. He lets his eyes fall shut and awaits the things that he is bound to awaken to in the morning: a deadly hangover, yelling, fighting, anger...most caused by Buffy. Yet he in his heart he awaits it with the eagerness a child would on Christmas Eve, all because he gets to see her.

I know really short...but...hey...I had to set up the storyline and...blah, blah, blah...I f you like it be sure to tell me and I'll keep on writing more, promise it'll get better :) ...if you don't...give me some suggestions...


	2. We're So Not in Kansas Anymore

Spike is woke up to an uncomfortable cold, hard floor. He thinks to himself without opening his eyes that he must have fallen off the couch sometime during the night. That would also explain the massive headache...oh...the hangover. That could also explain it. Opening his eyes he quickly scuffles up off the floor and looks around. He was in an alley. How'd he end up in an alley? And this alley it wass all too painfully familiar to him. "No, no, no. This has to be some kind of dream. I would never come back to this bloody place. I wouldn't want to relive it, any of it." he muttered under his breath as he looked back and forth at his surroundings, trying to shake the image out of his head, yet he was mesmorized by it at the same time. Then he heard a a small discontent moan, and turned to face in the opposite direction, one he hadn't looked at until then.

There he saw Buffy, huddled in a ball in the middle of the dirty, old alley. She shivered most likely from the cold that he was greatfully immune to. Bending down on one knee he stopped his hand an inch away from her face, not wanting to startle her with his touch, and said, "Buffy," plainfully, and perhaps just a bit too loudly, because jumped smacking his hand away.

She pointed her eyes at him and and said with a stern, angry voice, "What the hell are you doing in my room? How'd you get in here!"

"Whoa, whoa, Buffy calm down if you'd take a moment to look around before jumping all over me and accuse me of things that I obviosly have no intent of doing, you would realize that we're not even in your room!" The sentence had started out being spoken calmly, but anger rose in his heart and the volume rose in his voice with every advancing word.

"Then where the hell are we?!" Buffy screamed matching the tone and pitch that his voice had left off on.

Spike rubbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes before answering, "It looks like we're in this old alley that used to be behind my house."

"You do realize that you don't have an alley behind your crypt, just graves and...well that's pretty much it, graves." Buffy retorted blankly without understanding that Spike had meant his home that he had lived in when he was human."

"My home before I was a vampire, in London. This is an old alley behind my old house. I would reconize this alley anywhere, you stupid bint." Spike was starting to become irratated by all of Buffy's hostility towards him.

"Sorry, I din't think...you never actually talk about you're old home or anything before you became a vampi-- Hey what did you call me? I am not a stupid bint!"

"Really? Could of fooled me." Spike said sarcastically while preparing to stand up.

Buffy pulled him right back down. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being such an ass? For awhile you were kind of being nice, well in the sence of not coming around and bothering me, but now were back to the being where you're always around and always an ass. What are you upset about me rejecting you," automatically on the word rejecting she made a fake, mimicking pout, "it's not like it meant anything, or hurt you. We all know you just wanted to get lucky with the slayer so you could brag to your demon buddies. If you can't kill one why not sleep with one, right?"

"Yeah, sure I'm so bloody sad because I couldn't shag the slayer. Like I would really want to sleep with you anyway, I just had one too many beers during my stories of killing the slayers, thought I'd have a little fun for the night."

"You. Are. Such. A. Pig." She said each word pointedly with all the extra spite she could add in.

"And. You. Are. Such. A. Bitch." Spike mimicked her way of calling him a pig.

"You know what. I can't belive you. I have barely done anything to you. I barely ever do anything to you but fight, and you like to fight. Yet, here you are being just as stupid and evil-like. Why are you always acting like this?"

"Because of you. Because you've made my life a living hell since the day I met you. I just copy how you act, slayer. Maybe you should be asking your self that same question." Spike smiled as he saw Buffy's scowl of defeat fade into her features, but the smile didn't last for long. Suddenly Buffy's fist met his jaw with great impact and he layed sprawled in the alley before picking himself up and walking out of the alley with slow deliberate steps.

"Wait, where are you going. I don't know where I am. You have to get me out of here." Buffy became worried. She was stuck in a place she'd never been before, and the only thing she knew about it was it was an alley. The only person she knew that actually knew where it was, was walking away. She scrambled up and ran after Spike, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

"Now, you want me to stay. Arn't you usually trying to get rid of me, pet?" Spike put on the his cocky grin that he knew always got under the slayer's skin and strait to her nerves.

"Shut up. You already know where the here is, right? That just leaves they why and how." They began to walk out of the alley and into what must have been a street in London. "I figure we just take a plane or something wich means we don't have to figure out how to get back." Suddenly Spike stopped.

"What, why did you-" Buffy stopped mid-sentence and stared mouth agape at all the people. Everyone she saw looked like they had been plucked out of a history book. The women were dressed in those elaborate, poofy-style dresses and the men with top hats and coats.

"Well, this proves we're not in Kansas anymore. Um, love, I think that we can't exactly get back home with a plane. Seeing how they probably don't exist yet."

They obviosly weren't in their century anymore.

* * *

I went ahead and wrote this one out...hopefully they'll get longer as I get more into the story...so if you like please comment and I'll write a new chapter...and if you don't...suggestions, please? :) 


	3. Lets Meet William, My Other Self

Mesmorized by the people in the odd clothing, neither Buffy nor Spike spoke for at least ten minutes. The silence was finally broken by a timid question coming from Buffy "Wha- what are we supposed to do now...how...why?"

"I'm thinking the exact same thing, love." Spike was utterly baffled. Why the hell was he back here? A newspaper flew by his feet from a nearby news stand and he read the date aloud, "December 14, 1878"

"That's two years before you were turned, right?"

"Suprised you remember." The statement was accompanied with the ever popular eye roll.

"Well duh, Spike, I just learned about it last night....or in this case, what...a hundred years from now?"

"Something like that, yeah." From the corner of his eye Spike noticed Buffy wrap her arms around herself and shiver. "Maybe we should find a nice place for us to stay, let you get warmed up."

"Yeah, but where." Her voice was soft. The sudden realization of what was happening, the blistering cold, and the lack there of the formerly mentioned knowledge was starting to take it's toll on Buffy.

"I guess we could always try home, sweet, home, eh?" Spike began to walk around the house to where he knew the front door was and Buffy followed shortly after.

"What exactly will we say? You don't know me, but I'm the vampire version of you from the future and this is the slayer. We somehow we're thrown in the past and need a place to stay?"

"Along those lines." Spike reached for the gold plated metal knocker with his family name engraved upon it and banged it against the door three times. After a moment the door slowly advanced open and there stood Spike's old butler, Charles. "Hello, my cousin and I have traveled to this fine city of London to stay with our aunt for a few weeks, but we have found that she has forgotten about us and we are left with no place to stay. I was wondering if I might have a word with the master of the house, to see if he might be kind enough to give a couple of strays a place to sleep." Spike traded his cockney accent for the proper one he had abandoned long ago.

"Of course, I shall ring Master William, seeing how his father is away on business today, to come have a word with you." Charles walked back in a closed the door promptly behind him.

"Along those lines, huh? Were you even listening to me?" Buffy who had been quiet until that moment looked over at Spike and asked the question. "He was looking at us funny...did you see that?"

"First off, I was being sarcastic, and secondly it was probably how we were dressed. He probably thinks me some lower class slob wo can't afford a decent pair of clothing and you a prostitute."

"A hooker! Why? These clothes are perfectly fine, modest even!" Buffy was outraged, how could he accuse her of this, after what some people wear, she's practically a nun.

"Not in this time. Actually, not even prostitutes would wear pants, pet. Hate to break it to you." Buffy was about to defend herself once again, when the door opened and a man looking very much like Spike stepped out.

"Umm...He- Hello I am William Moore. Charles has...has informed me that you need a place to stay?" Buffy was a bit suprised, to say the least. William seemed shy, he stuttered and looked towards the ground as he spoke. The complete opposite of Spike, yet the exact same person.

"Oh, yes, I am Alexander Harris. This is my cousin Elizabeth." Spike gestured to Buffy, who in turn was about to burst out laughing. Alexander Harris? Spike was actually stealing Xander's name! Spike on the other hand looked uncomfortable, and tried to hide his face from William so he wouldn't be recognized so soon. Yet, William was not looking at them at all. He continued to stare at the ground, very distressed by the clothing, or lack there of, this girl Elizabeth had on.

"Well, y-you seem like nice enough people. I-I suppose it would cause no harm, w-we do have the extra room after all."

"Thank-you...I would hate to ask you for more, but do you think you could supply a dress for my dear sister here? Her luggage was lost on the ship, and only dress drenched to the bone. What she has left, as you can see, is entirely improper." William tried not took look at Buffy, while Buffy tried desperately to cover her body, now feeling embarrassed by Spike's words.

"Yes, I believe some of my sister's clothing will fit her. Sh-she is away till tomorrow but I doubt she'll mind." William opened the door and gestured for the two to come inside. Buffy was stunned by the house. Sure, it had looked big on the outside, but inside it was even more extravagent. William began to walk away.

"I'll show you to where you'll stay, an- and then we will find you something to wear Ms. Harris." Spike came up close to Buffy's ear and whispered, "Close your mouth, you never know what you might catch in there. We need to follow." He then walked around her and followed after William.

"Spike!" Buffy muttered angrily under her mouth and followed after the two look-alikes.

After climbing a vast amount of stairs they finally reached their destination. "These two are yours." He said while waiving to two doors. "You can make yourselves comfortable, I will go get mother so she can decide on something for you to wear. An- and I suppose if you like, Mr. Harris, you may borrow some of my clothing." William quickly hurried away and dissapeared around a corner.

"Wow." Buffy exclaimed after he left.

"Hey, I know what's coming. You bloody well better not make poke fun at me." Spike spoke before Buffy could get a word in.

"I was not going to! I was just going to say how amazing this house is! You better stop being such a pain in my ass before I stake you and get rid of that little problem." Buffy said in a small venemous whisper, so that William would not hear her words.

"Fine!" Spike spat out.

"Fine!" Buffy spat out right back to him.


	4. Complicated Clothes

After their little fight Buffy and Spike both walked into their separate rooms determined to ignore each other as long as they could. Both being stubborn and headstrong had decided it would not be them to talk to the other first. After slamming the door Buffy dropped down in a nearby chair and stared daggers into the wall. Buffy's head whipped up towards the door as she heard a small knock followed by a questioning "Ms. Summers?" the door opened slightly revealing a woman with a kindly countenance. "I am Anne Moore, William's mother. My son informed my that you and your cousin would be staying with us for a little while?"

"Oh, yes," Buffy said as she stood up from the chair. Her face took on the fake façade of happiness so not to reveal her anger to the kindly woman. "I would really like to thank you for your hospitality. Not just anyone would take in a couple of strangers. We really do appreciate it and promise to be out of your way as soon as possible."

"It is no trouble at all. This place could you some more company and I'm sure that when my daughter Rose returns on the morrow she will be happy to have female companion close to her age." Anne Moore stepped into the room a bit further so that she could close the door and turned back around. Buffy got a better look at the woman before her. She was very tiny and frail. She wore an ornate dress that were accented with a lovely pearl necklace and two sparkling pearl earrings dangling from her ears. Her tinted grey hair was put up into a neat bun with tiny pieces framing her face. She spoke again, "I have brought you some clothes of my daughters that you may borrow," she said extending out the handful of gorgeous fabrics that looked as if even the lowliest servant wearing the dress would instantly become royalty. Buffy took them and smiled sweetly at the woman and whispered a sincere "Thank you." The 'thank you' was not merely for the clothes and kind words, although, those were included, the subject that her mind had feared for that moment were the words not spoken. From the words left behind is what made her 'thank you' sincere. Spike's or rather William's mother had not asked about why she was here or the apparently inappropriate clothing she wore, and for that she was very grateful indeed.

"I'll just leave you to get dressed then. Dinner will be prepared around seven if you would like to join us," and with that she turned and walked out silently closing the door. Buffy stared down at the clothes in her hands and wondered exactly what she put on first and how. When did clothes become so complicated? This was going to take awhile.

Meanwhile, in Spike's room he laid sulking on the bed, arms crossed. He stared up at the ceiling and was intent on following the pattern that had been carefully molded there. There was a quiet, almost timid knock at his door and he rolled his eyes and sat up as he said "Come in." The door opened slowly and there stood William, staring down at his feet like a scolded child wondering what was going to happen to him. Spike looked past him into the hallway, it was just to odd to see himself standing in front of him completly different, yet exactly the same. "I- I brought you some clothes to w- wear Mr. Moore." William stuttered around his words and looked up at Spike before continuing, "I h-hope that the will fit properly."

Spike noticed his former self studying his current self quite intently. Realization hit Spike that he needed to get William out of there before he got a good enough look at his face. Quickly he stood up and grabbed the clothes, maybe a little too forcefully because William retreated back a few steps almost instantly. "Thanks, I'm sure they will fit fine." William took a few more steps back until he was in the hallway and reminded Spike that if would like to join them for dinner it will be ready around 7:00 and a maid will come up to get him a few moments before.

William closed the door and wandered down the hall back to his room. There was something strange about those two, but of course it wasn't his place to judge. He mentally chided himself. He was always taught not to judge people before he knew them. There was something so familiar about that Alexander, though. William just wished he could place where this sense of familiarity was coming from.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I know it's so short! I really don't like this chapter for some reason...it just seems so blah to me...but anyways I needed to pick it off somewhere so hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also I said previously in some chapter that Spike was going to be know as Buffy's brother to the whole William clan, but I decided that I was going to change it so they think that Spike is Buffy's cousin. But why? This is gonna be Buffy/Spike and way back then it was once acceptable for cousins to 'be together'. Something along those lines anyways although you know there is no would be way less twisted to William's family than brother and sister...get it...okay...just wanted to do the explainy thing. If you like please review and I'll write more...if you don't I still love the constructed criticism....and suggestions are good too! Oh yeah, thanks to all those who reviewed...love you guys...big hugs all round! 


	5. Author's Note

* * *

I'm giving up this fic. I'm just not good with finishing things I've started...so...if anyone wants to take my idea or continue with where I left off go right on ahead ...cause I would like to see it continued...just not by me. -)

* * *


End file.
